


Half smoked

by mutio_T



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bosselot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutio_T/pseuds/mutio_T
Summary: Immediately after Operation Snake Eater, Snake & OcelotSep,1964, somewhere USAMy native language is Japanese. My English is baby.If there is a sentence that doesn't make sense to you, please let me know.
Relationships: Big Boss/Ocelot (Metal Gear)
Kudos: 9





	Half smoked

The inside of the small bar was quiet as if the fire had been extinguished because of the weekdays. There was a lone man at the counter. He was playing with the glass in his hand while holding a cigar in his mouth.  
Cigars were always supposed to fill his body and mind with a mellow aroma, but the man felt an unpleasant numbness on the tip of his tongue.

(Bitter....)

The numbness still clung to his tongue, irritating the man, even as he spat out the smoke. He fanned the liquid in the glass. The strong alcoholic stimulus fell to the back of his throat, washing away the discomfort of the smoke. It was bitter, he thought. The liquor, which usually tickled his nose sweetly and blended with his tongue, was inexplicably bitter.  
So, the man put his mouth on the cigar again. The man slowly savored the smoke and tipped his glass, thinking vaguely that it should be the same thing as always, but it was strange.  
Suddenly, the doorbell made a dry sound, but the man paid no attention to it. Until a man asked in a polite tone asked if the seat next to him was free. The man was surprised, and there he saw the other man's face for the first time.

''Nice to see you again, John, ''  
''O..... ''

He was about to call him by his secret name when the man stilled him with a small gesture. That was not only because of the nature of the secret name, of course, but also because it seemed a bit ridiculous to be a snake and a wildcat in a place like this.

''...Adamska. ''

The man mutters his name from brain memory.  
The reason he was a little late in remembering it was because he was wearing white shirt and slacks today, a change from the way he always showed up in his brave and flamboyant military uniform back then. 

''Call me Adam. I'm honored you remembered. ''

He said. Ocelot called out to the owner of the shop.

''Please give me the same thing as him. ''

The other man - Snake - quickly stilled the shopkeeper as he was about to take his order.

''Wait ''

Ocelot frowned.

''What? ''  
''You're just a kid. You shouldn't come here. ''  
''I'm not a kid. I'm 20 years old. I can drink. ''

Snake looked a little surprised. He had assumed he was still a teenager. Then he thought for a while and ordered again from the owner.

''Owner, a screwdriver, without vodka." he said. ''  
''Wh...? ''

With a disgruntled Ocelot at his side, owner of the bar agreed and withdrew to the back of the room.

''You don't have to do that, I can... ''  
''I know that you trained in the use of drugs. ''  
''Oh, yes! ''  
''But the law here says that drinking starts at age 21. ''

Ocelot was inwardly puzzled when the owner told him not to bother the shopkeeper. He had forgotten, after a long time back home, that the laws against drinking in USA are stricter than in Soviet Union where you're working with vodka in hand.  
It's disgusting that I've come all this way and now for seeing him. I'm being forced to drink just orange juice. The unfaithful Ocelot re-crossed his legs in the opposite direction to Snake.  
Seeing Ocelot begin to drink what was served to him maturely, Snake asked with a little chuckle.

''Why do you here? ''  
''I'm here for you. ''  
''You come here to watch the loser? ''  
''Are you a loser? No way. ''

Ocelot snorts and sighs. He didn't have a hunch that this man would get why Ocelot was risking so much to come all the way from afar to see him.  
His calculations that we might be able to get to know each other a little better if we had a little alcohol in, he has been rattled from the first move.  
''I didn't come here to talk about such trivial matters, ''  
Snake was puzzled. So, what kind of thing would he find interesting? There was literally nothing for him now.  
It was as if I had lost half my body since then, or even more than that. The people I loved, my country, my past, my future. No, maybe not. But the loss is so great that He didn't know how he's been walking up to now, and how he's going to walk from here.  
Snake saw Ocelot re-cross his legs towards him. He gave Snake only a hateful look, keeping his face boringly cheekbones intact. Snake had no idea of Ocelot intentions when he looked at him like that. He could hear a woman's voice behind his ear. ''Aren't you often referred to as slow?'' She may want to call me taciturn and unsociable, but no matter what they say, I don't know what I don't know.

''Do you always drink here? ''  
''Well it's just sometimes. How did you get here? Who.... ''  
''I'm not telling. Hey, can I get a bite? ''

Ocelot took up the glass Snake was holding and tilted it slightly as he sipped it.

''Hey''  
''Hmm... Bourbon... ''  
''What. Do you have something to say? ''  
''It's a shameful thing for a hero to be drinking such cheap booze. ''

Snake frowned and stopped trying to say something back. He wasn't a hero by any means. But he couldn't deny his words of 'shameful'. In the meantime, Ocelot drank down the half of the liquid left in his glass.

''I see........ ''

Ocelot made sure to enjoy the strong alcohol on his tongue before swallowing and saying a few words. Snake didn't know what it was about, but for all his grandiose talk of being trained, his white cheeks were faintly red from the alcohol.

''I've gone to great lengths to meet you. but you've let me down. ''

It took Snake a little while to realize that it was Ocelot's anger, not his drinking that was causing it.  
It was because the man who had been childishly sipping his orange juice, had made him forget for a brief moment that Ocelot was a master of rapid fire on the battlefield.  
Ocelot pulled out his wallet and turned on his heel placing a $20 bill on the counter. Snake was perturbed. Bourbon is $2 a glass. That's enough to get me ten glasses.  
Most importantly, he has no business asking this young man to pay for his drinks. Snake quickly grabbed the $20 and shouted to the proprietor.

''I'll be back to pay later! ''

The proprietor raised his hand lightly to answer it, but the man was already gone there, and only his cigar was smoking like a thread.  
Ocelot stood under the lamppost as if he knew that Snake was coming after him. Then he ran into the narrow alleyway as if he knew Snake was going to call out to him. Like a cat  
showing him the way. Snake followed him into the alleyway.

''Hey! ''

A moment later, a fist flew out of the darkness. Snake quickly brushed it off and attempted to restrain his opponent's body. However, he was ducked it quickly.  
Snake found Ocelot chuckling in the darkness. He listens closely to the sound of his opponent's shoes. A foot flies to the right side of his head with the sound of small gravel being stepped on. He tried to grab it, but wasn't able to do it in time. As it is, He defended it with his arm and the leather shoe hardware disappears into the darkness again, leaving a dull ache in his arm.  
His vision couldn't much to rely on the right side. Snake braced himself on the right side of the alley to eliminate the blind spot. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could see his opponent heading towards him. He took Ocelot's left arm and stitched it directly to the wall of the alley. But then, he was slapped on the cheek with Ocelot's other palm. Naturally, he was anticipating a fist to come, so Snake was taken aback, and Ocelot's left hand that was shake loose struck the opposite cheek once more.

''Snake, let me tell you something. ''

Ocelot said against with his back to the wall. In front of him, Snake is covering him. He had no intention of seriously challenging Snake. He didn't seem to be breathing unsteadily.

''You're drinking all that cheap booze because you can't get drunk no matter how much money you have, right? ''

You can't drink and still get drunk, can you? The man shouted out.

''You're not the man I know! ''  
''I didn't know you were good at guessing. ''

He scoffs at Ocelot, but Ocelot is getting to heart of the matter. Snake is at a loss because he doesn't know how to bury what he's lost.  
Ocelot is like a child. He is reminiscent of a child who says "My hero is not like that" and clings to his parents in frustration.  
Ocelot grabbed the chest of Snake's shirt and stared. Snake smiled at the somewhat desperate look on Ocelot's face.

''So, what kind of man am I that you know? ''  
''The man I'm in love with is much more... ''

Ice-blue eyes met with his eye. After saying it, Ocelot thought, 'Shucks! ' There should have been a more appropriate place for him to talk about his love for him. He regretted saying it in anger in such a random place with no mood. 

(It didn't blame him that he treated me like a child.)  
''More? ''  
''He's not this drunkard. He's the man of integrity, worthy of his BIGBOSS's name. ''

Ocelot's eyes, staring at Snake, seemed to waver as his momentum was drained. Still, his words were sincere.  
A moment later, Snake's one eye saw something in it. What’s the meaning of the appearance of the young man desperately spouting such immature words? But he felt like he was his past self, his present and his future, who had been following 'her' back.  
Usually, we can clearly see the number of things we've lost. But it's hard to notice what we've gained. Snake thought in wonder as something spread through him, like a small flame lighting a cold heart. It was small, but hot and comforting, flowing in with the pain in his cheeks.

(I'd felt like I'd lost everything, but maybe I hadn't.)

It's now desperately grabbing Snake's shirt in front of him, pleading. 

''It's still here. ''

It's as if some cords are assembling together, like a tightly closed lock opening, like a flower opening, uncomfortably, the question of that moment is resolved. He stopped her from trying to shoot him in the back as he ran away. At that moment, he wasn't sure why he'd done it himself.

''You'll regret it, ''

He remembers what she said at the time. But now he's sure he would have regretted it if she had shot Ocelot.  
Snake tried to hand the $20 bill to Ocelot, who looked down in his arms. Originally, he had been chasing after it, hoping to give it back. But Ocelot stubbornly refused to take it.

''Next time I see you; you'll give it back to me. ''

As he said that, Ocelot's face was already the same as it always was. Snake also stopped under a streetlight as he looked behind him as he walked out of the alleyway without turning around.

''Next time.....''

He lights a cigar. 

The smoke in his mouth is still the same as always.

But now it smells strangely rich and satisfies his mind and body for a moment.


End file.
